Shattered And Torn
by ashame2004
Summary: Buffy’s Mother dies and she and Dawn are forced to go live with her father, and things are not good. Buffy’s father is an abusive Drunk But how does she get out of this mess with out her friends? Spike of course!!! *New Chapter 5 up* Please R
1. Chappy 1

Buffy Summers was having a wonderful dream-her mother was alive, and they were eating a picnic lunch at the park in Sunnydale. It was warm, not a cloud in the sky. Her mother was smiling at her and telling her how proud she was of her, but all this was shattered by her father slamming open her bedroom door and screaming at her to get the hell up and off to school.   
  
  
  
It had been over a year since her mother had died from cancer. Her father had sent for her to come to Los Angles. She fought it, but the courts forced her to go. They told her it was either her father's house or a foster family. They also told her that when she was eighteen, she could move out on her own. Her father enrolled her in one of the best private schools in LA, but that wasn't good enough for Dawn-she had had to be home- schooled. But, Buffy always had something to look forward to. She would get letters from all her friends-Willow, Xander, and a few letters from Giles. She and Spike had an understanding that they weren't enemies anymore, but reluctant friends.   
  
After the long day of school had passed, Buffy dragged herself to her new home, where she was greeted with a note on the door.   
  
  
  
Buffy, I'm going to be home late tonight, and Dawn is spending the night at a friend's. Be in bed by nine.   
  
Love, Dad   
  
It seemed like Dawn was never home. She would always stay at a friend's house, but she would be home long enough to trash the house, make Buffy clean it, and take the credit. When Buffy opened the door, she cringed at what she saw: the coffee table was littered with dishes and papers, there was a pile of clothes on the floor beside the washer, the kitchen counter had open jars of peanut butter and jelly, and the bread was left open. It shocked her at just how much of a mess her sister could make in one day. But every day, when she came home from school, she cleaned the apartment, did her homework, and then went to work at the local dance club called Hollywood Nights, where she would waitress. Then, at 7:30 PM, when she got of work, she would go on a quick patrol. Then, she would climb into bed, exhausted, at 10:30. That was what she would do everyday-no dates, no friends, no parties. But, Dawn, on the other hand, got everything. Parties, friends, boyfriends-anything she wanted. Her father was very strict towards her, however. She was only allowed to call Willow and Xander on the weekends.   
  
After she got off work, she decided against patrolling. She just wanted to go to sleep. Buffy was walking home when she walked right into someone.   
  
  
  
"God, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Buffy asked, as she brushed herself off, then looked back up to the person she had slammed into. "Spike?" She whispered. Spike glanced down at her for the first time   
  
  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Spike! I'm so happy to see someone I know!" she said, hugging him.   
  
  
  
"Same here. I bloody well hate this city. What brings you here?" He asked, smirking. She looked up into his eyes.   
  
  
  
"You don't know?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"No.what happened, Slayer? Why aren't you in Sunnydale, with the rest of the Scooby gang?" Spike asked, pulling her over to a nearby bench, and sitting down.   
  
"Well, where should I start? Um.Mom died from cancer. Dad made me move here. I haven't seen Giles and the rest of my friends in months..." Buffy broke off into a sob, and Spike wrapped his arms around her.   
  
  
  
"Shh, pet, don't cry," Spike said, kissing the top of her head. Buffy looked at her watch through teary eyes.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. I have to get home," she said, standing, wiping tears from her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Spike asked.   
  
  
  
"Sure. That would be nice."   
  
  
  
After a few minutes of silence, on the way to Buffy's, she finally spoke. "Spike, how did we go from mortal enemies to friends?" She asked, turning the corner to her dad's house.   
  
  
  
"Can't say exactly when, but I think it was somewhere between the chip and Angelus," Spike said.   
  
  
  
"Well, I'm glad that we are friends. This is it," she said, looking up at the large house in front of her.   
  
  
  
"Here," Spike said, handing her a business card that said Hollywood Nights. "My number's on the back."   
  
  
  
"Hey, I work there!" Buffy exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"You do? Really? Well, I own the place." He grinned. "Want a raise?"   
  
"You do?" Oh my God! Really? You're not kidding? Since when?"   
  
"Nope. I own the place. It pays really well. I bought it about a week ago."   
  
  
  
"I was thinking of quitting. I hate my manager. She is such a bitch to me," she said.   
  
  
  
"No one's a bitch to my slayer. She's fired first thing tomorrow. Want to come watch me fire her?" Buffy started laughing, and the look on his face. She was so caught up in laughing that she didn't even notice her father come out.   
  
  
  
"Buffy Ann Summers!" Her father yelled. "Get your ass upstairs in bed!" Hank Summers yelled, grabbing his daughter's wrist and pulling her inside, slamming the door.   
  
From outside, Spike could hear Buffy apologizing for being late, and then heard something that made him want to rip Buffy's father's throat out.   
  
  
  
"Dad, please," Buffy begged. "Don't be angry. I'm sorry I was late. I had to stay a little late at work and."   
  
  
  
"Bullshit, Buffy. I called your work an hour ago. They said you had left already. And who the hell was that Billy Idol want-to-be looking freak you came home with?" Hank yelled.   
  
  
  
"Just an old friend, Dad. I ran into him on the way home from work," Buffy said.   
  
  
  
"So, that's what you're doing now? Whoring?" Hank yelled, furious.   
  
  
  
"No, Dad," Buffy whimpered.   
  
  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled. "I don't want to hear anymore. Get the hell out of my sight!"   
  
"Dad, let me explain," Buffy started, but was cut short by her father hitting her. She didn't even see his hand coming.   
  
  
  
"I said to get the fuck out of my sight, Buffy. You know, I'm glad your mother's dead, so that she won't have to see what kind of whore you've become." With that, Hank left the room, leaving his daughter crying in the corner.   
  
Buffy slowly got up and walked up to her bedroom, and settled down on her bed, looking out her partly opened window. She was somewhat surprised when she saw Spike's bleached head pop up. Buffy got up and walked over to the window.   
  
  
  
"Invite me in, Buffy?" Spike asked, as she leaned down to open the window.   
  
  
  
"Sure, come on in. Sorry, I forgot you needed an invite," Buffy said, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge.   
  
  
  
"I'm a vampire, pet. I'll always need an invite," Spike said, smiling. "Buffy, how can you let him treat you like that?" Spike asked, growing serious, and walking over to her and sitting down next to her.   
  
  
  
"He's my dad, Spike. How should I treat him?" Buffy asked, tiredly.   
  
  
  
"You treat him like a father. He treats you like shit," Spike said.   
  
  
  
"He was afraid because I wasn't home. He doesn't want me to get hurt," Buffy said, looking down at the floor, afraid to look at him.   
  
  
  
"He hit you," Spike said, running his hand gently down her now bruised cheek.   
  
  
  
"He didn't mean to hurt me," Buffy whispered.   
  
  
  
"Yes he did, Buffy," Spike said softly. "Look at me." When Buffy looked at him, she lost herself in his eyes. "Buffy, I know I spent months trying to kill you, and I know that you think that the chip is the only reason that I haven't killed, but it's not. I had the chip taken out a few months ago. I haven't killed, and I don't want to." Buffy pulled back from him, afraid that all this was a trick, just so he could kill her.   
  
  
  
"Hey, I won't hurt you. I love you, and I know it's scary, messy, and wrong, but I do. I don't know when or how, but I do. You believe me, don't you?" Spike asked.   
  
  
  
"I believe you," Buffy said, looking into his eyes, and seeing only truth in them.   
  
  
  
"Tomorrow, when you go to work, don't clock in. Go to the back stairs, and go in the door at the top. That's where I'm staying now. If anyone stops you, just show them this card," Spike said, pulling out his wallet and handing her a small, laminated card that said VIP, and had Spike's signature, William Cortwell, on one side and Hollywood Nights on the other.   
  
  
  
"All right," Buffy said, as Spike got up and climbed out the window. Buffy got up and walked over to the window, after him. She watched Spike jump down and walk toward the nightclub. Then, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed, her dreams filled with Spike, and for once, she didn't mind it. 


	2. Chappy 2

Chapter 2: Torn   
  
  
  
  
  
When Buffy got home from school the next day, she found Dawn crying on the sofa with an icepack on her arm.   
  
  
  
"Dawnie! What happened?" Buffy asked, rushing over to her sister's side.   
  
  
  
"I came home late from Tiffany's, and Dad was angry. He hit me, and.and." she broke off into sobs. She couldn't talk anymore. Her arm hurt too much.   
  
  
  
"Where is dad now?" Buffy asked softly, not wanting to upset Dawn.   
  
  
  
"I don't know. He left," Dawn said, still crying.   
  
  
  
"Come on, Dawn, let's go. I'm taking you to the hospital," Buffy said, standing, and grabbing Dawn's coat. When Buffy and Dawn finally made it to the hospital, Buffy had to fill out some forms so Dawn could see a doctor. About an hour later, Dawn was sitting in a large room. The curtains were pulled back to give her some privacy from the other people in the hospital.   
  
When the doctor came in, Buffy left to go use the phone.   
  
  
  
"Hello, Dawn. My name is Cathleen," the doctor said, sitting down in the chair across from her. "How did this happen?" She asked gently, taking Dawn's arm in her hands.   
  
  
  
"I fell," she said, simply. The doctor smiled at her, and then turned her attention to the clipboard in her lap.   
  
  
  
"Dawn, we're going to have to get some x-rays of your arm, okay?" Cathleen asked.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said.   
  
  
  
"I'll send a nurse to come take you back, and when your sister comes back, we'll inform her of what's happening," Cathleen said, and then she left.   
  
  
  
When Buffy finally found a pay phone, she called the number Spike had given her. After three rings, he finally picked up.   
  
  
  
"Hello?" Spike asked.   
  
  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked.   
  
  
  
"Buffy. I was worried when you didn't show. Where are you? I went by your house, and no one was home."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I had to bring Dawn to the hospital. I think her arm might be broken," Buffy said.   
  
  
  
"Is she all right?" Spike asked, concern lacing his voice.   
  
  
  
"She just went back to see the doctor. Uh.I was wondering if it's not too much to ask if you could come down here?" Buffy asked, curling the phone wire around her finger.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right down," Spike said, and then hung up the phone. Buffy put the phone back in the cradle, and went back to see Dawn. Dawn was nowhere in sight, but the doctor was. She walked over to the doctor, who was currently having a conversation with a nurse.   
  
  
  
"Doctor, where's my sister?" Buffy asked, worried.   
  
  
  
"Ms. Summers, your sister is in the back, getting a cast put on. Her arm is fractured. Maybe you could tell us what happened to her arm. She told us she fell, but she had a hand-shaped bruise on her arm, just above the fracture."   
  
  
  
"I wasn't home, but my father was. Maybe you should ask him," Buffy said. "Ms. Summers, will you please wait in the waiting room? We're going to give your sister a full exam while she's here. We'll come get you when we're finished." Buffy took one last look at the doctor before turning to go and wait in the waiting room.   
  
A few minutes later, Spike came into the hospital, with concern on his face. He walked straight up to Buffy.   
  
  
  
"How's the nibblet? Is she alright?" Spike asked, pulling her into a hug.   
  
  
  
"Fine. She's in getting a cast put on. They said her arm was fractured."   
  
  
  
"How'd it happen?" Spike asked, as he and Buffy sat down.   
  
  
  
"Promise not to get angry?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Spike said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was my dad," Buffy said, in barely a whisper. Spike was furious, but he didn't let it show. He knew he had to be there for Buffy and Dawn. He couldn't just run out and do what he wanted to the arrogant prick. Buffy wouldn't let him.   
  
"Spike, say something," Buffy pleaded. He looked like he was going to burst in anger.   
  
  
  
"Sorry, love," Spike said, forcing a smile. She looked at him. She knew that he was angry; hell, she was too.   
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore," Buffy said, as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Spike leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She rested her head on his shoulder until the doctor came out with Dawn right behind her. Buffy and Spike both stood. Dawn had a frown on her face until she saw Spike.   
  
  
  
"Spike!" Dawn shrieked, and ran to Spike. He took Dawn in his arms and kissed her cheek.   
  
  
  
"Can we go?" Buffy asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Dawn's exam turned out fine. She can go, but I suggest that you talk to your father about his anger problems," the doctor said.   
  
  
  
"I'll do that," Buffy said, and turned. Then, she, Spike, and Dawn left the hospital. Spike dropped Buffy and Dawn off and went back to his apartment above the bar. He had a lot of thinking to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Buffy tucked Dawn in, she went to bed herself. She was tired. She lay down in bed, but didn't get any sleep; she had too much to think about. She wanted her father to pay, but she knew that the court system wouldn't help. They were the reason she and Dawn were there in the first place. She didn't know what she was going to do. Slowly, she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. A few hours later, she finally fell asleep. 


	3. Authors note

A/N - Hey Guys I know your all asking Where's the chapter? Well No new chappy. I'm still working on it but I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about this story. I haven't I'm just having a bit of trouble writing it. Hopefully I'll have a new chappy for you guys to read soon it might be short but at least it will be something.  
  
Thank you to Tiana, Becky, Leola, Sarianna, Teri, aliasfan007, lea, spikeshonies4evah, SAB, Lissa, Spuffygirl, Vette, lil-nic-2004, Mitsuko, marys-a-thinker, Spuffy the Witch, beanmommy, And the anonymous Person(s) And Thanks to Megan my neighbor and friend for reading and reviewing even though she doesn't Like BtVS.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
@sh 


	4. Chappy 3

A/N Okay Guys after such a long wait here's chapter 3! Yes finally I got a new chapter finished want me to tell you something that will make you even happier? I've got chapter 4, 5, 6, and 7 written. Chapter 4 is at my beta I hope to have it up soon. Enjoy and Review.  
  
I want to give a big, big, big, Thanks to my wonderful beta Alena :)  
  
@sh  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, things were back to normal. Dawn, despite the cast, was back to her normal social routine. Hank was back to his normal routine of ignoring both of his daughters by throwing himself into his work, only speaking to Dawn when she needed money, and only speaking to Buffy when he was unhappy about some household chore that he said she didn't do right.   
  
Buffy didn't know how long she could take this. She was slowly going insane. Her father's constant bitching at her for not doing something right was so irritating that sometimes she just wanted to rip his throat out for even looking at her. The only time she even felt relaxed was the two hours she spent with Spike after her shift. She told her father she was working double shifts from now on because her manager was fired. He didn't seem to buy it, but when he called, and Spike had explained he needed his best and most trustworthy employee to work the late shift and lock up, he accepted it. Buffy and Spike's relationship had progressed in leaps and bounds, though both agreed they needed to take it slow.   
  
After Buffy would finish with her shift, she would head up to Spike's loft above the bar. He would usually be working on the checking and income of the bar. Then, she would wait for him to finish; sometimes, she would help him with the payroll. After that, she and Spike would watch a movie or play a video game. When they got bored, they went on patrol. Spike would walk her home afterward, and he would stand outside and listen to her father yell at her, before he would see her light in her bedroom come on. Then, he would stand below her window until the sun was just about to peak over the horizon, and only then would he hightail it back to his loft.   
  
Every day with her, he fell in love with her more and more. He would do anything for her, and every night, it killed him inside when she went in her house to her father. Tonight wasn't any different. He dropped her off out front of her house, and watched her go inside. He waited outside until dawn wasn't too far off, and then went home. Things went on like that for over a month, until one night, Buffy didn't show up for work. Spike called her house, but didn't get a answer. He grabbed his coat and went to find Buffy. He didn't have to look long. He found her at one of the local cemeteries. She was leaning against one of the trees, her hands on her stomach. Spike rushed over to Buffy as the scent of blood hit him.   
  
"Buffy!" Spike called, dropping down next to her. "What happened, pet?" Buffy looked up at Spike. She was completely pale. That's when Spike noticed the bite mark on her neck. "Buffy," Spike said, bringing his hand up to the bite. Buffy looked down at her stomach, and removed her hands. There, Spike could see a hole in it, blood pouring, and her stake lying next to her, also covered in her blood. Spike laid her down on the ground.   
  
"Spike," Buffy croaked.   
  
"Yeah, pet?" Spike asked, taking his jacket off and pulling his red shirt off to use it to stop the bleeding.   
  
"I'm going to die," she said softly.   
  
"No, pet, you're going to be fine. I promise," Spike said.   
  
"You're lying," she said weakly.   
  
"No, I'm not. When have I ever lied to you?" He asked.   
  
"Spike, I'm sorry," she said.   
  
"Sorry for what, pet?"   
  
"Sorry that I didn't tell you that I love you before." she said, coughing blood, clogging her throat.   
  
"I love you too, Buffy, and I'm not going to lose you, not like this," Spike said, holding his beloved tightly in his arms. Buffy smiled sadly. Spike could hear her heart slowing as her eyes started to drift shut. "No, Buffy, pet, open your eyes; don't leave me, not now," Spike said, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall.   
  
"I love you.William," Buffy said, before her eyes closed completely.   
  
"No, Buffy, open your eyes," Spike said, shaking her lightly. "God, no," Spike said, his tears finally falling, grief settling over him. Suddenly, he looked up. "No, I'm not going to lose you, not now, not ever," he said, then bit into his wrist and placed it over Buffy's lips.   
  
Buffy felt the blood slipping down her throat, a deep calm settling over her. She knew Spike wouldn't let her die, one way or another. He was going to keep her with him. The last thought she had, before she let the blackness of death settle over her, was that she hoped that, when she woke, she still had her soul with her.   
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Chappy 4

Chapter 4   
  
  
  
"Pick up, pick up," Spike said, pacing back and forth in front of a still- sleeping Buffy.   
  
"Hello?" Came a halfhearted sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.   
  
"Red?" Spike asked,   
  
"Spike?" Willow said, awakening immediately, sitting up in bed, and disturbing the sleeping body beside her.   
  
"Yeah, Red, it's me, Spike. We have a problem; well, I think we have a problem," Spike said.   
  
"W-what kind of problem?" Willow asked.   
  
"Well, it's Buffy. She, well, there's no nice or easy way to put this, but she was turned," Spike said, his pacing halting for a moment.   
  
"Oh my God," Willow gasped. "Do - do you know if the vampire dead?" Willow asked.   
  
"No, pet. It was me," Spike said, guilt lacing his voice.   
  
"WHAT! What do you mean, it was you?" Willow yelled. "How - how could you do something like that?" Willow shrieked.   
  
"She was dying. I couldn't lose her. I know it was selfish, and I know I should have just let her go, but I couldn't.I'm weak," Spike said, anger rising up in him for what he had done.   
  
"I'm sorry," Willow said. "What was the problem?" She asked.   
  
"Her soul. I don't know if it will be intact when she wakes. I need you to be ready to do the spell in case I call," Spike said.   
  
"I can do that," Willow said.   
  
"Thanks, Red," Spike said, and then hung up.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Willow's hand was shaking as she hung up the phone.   
  
"Wills, baby? What's going on?" Xander asked, sitting up and rubbing his girlfriend's back.   
  
"Buffy.she - she's dead," Willow said.   
  
"Dead?" Xander asked, going pale.   
  
"She was turned. Spike, he turned her. He wants me to do a spell to restore her soul," Willow babbled.   
  
"Willow, calm down. Spike turned Buffy? Why?" He asked, regaining his self- control, his hotheadedness having left him years ago, after Buffy moved away.   
  
"She was dying. He had no choice," she said.   
  
"And he wants you to do a soul restoration spell?" Xander asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So, why don't we get up get the supplies ready? Then get some more sleep, if that's possible, then call Giles and tell him what's going on?" Xander suggested.   
  
"Yeah, sounds good," Willow said, not really hearing what Xander was saying. Only one thought ran through her head. Buffy, her best friend, was dead.   
  
"Come on, Wills," Xander said, getting out of the bed, helping Willow out of the bed and down to the living room.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Spike paced in front of his bed, where the woman he loved with all his heart was chained, for her protection. He knew what he had done was selfish. He should have just let her go. He knew it, but he couldn't. He wanted to, but unlife without her just seemed so wrong. He didn't know if she would wake up with her soul or not. He prayed to God she did. Deep down, he didn't know if he would be strong enough to keep her from hurting innocent people. He just hoped if she didn't, Willow would be ready and prepared to do the spell.   
  
He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his name being called.   
  
"Spike," Buffy said, after watching him pace in front of her.   
  
"Buffy, pet," Spike said, walking over to the bed and sitting down.   
  
"Spike, why am I chained down?" Buffy asked, pulling at the chains holding her wrists.   
  
"I had to make sure you had your soul," Spike said.   
  
"A soul?" Buffy laughed. "Why would I need that?" she asked, her laughter dying down. "Unchain me, lover," she purred.   
  
"No, Buffy, I'm sorry, pet," Spike said, guilt slamming into him.   
  
"Come on, Spike, unchain me so we can leave, you and me. We can rule this town," Buffy said.   
  
"No, Buffy, I'm sorry. I can't do that. I can't let you do that," Spike said. Buffy pouted and pulled on the chains again.   
  
"I'm hungry," she said. Spike stood.   
  
"I'll be back, pet," he said, as he left the room.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
  
  
"Look, I'm not saying what Spike did was right, but he did what he thought was right," Xander said, looking between a pacing Giles and Willow, who was on the sofa, looking over the spell she was going to possibly be doing.   
  
"Xander's right, Giles," Willow said from her seat.   
  
"I know, Willow, I know," Giles said, stopping his pacing and setting next to Willow, taking off his glasses and cleaning them nervously.   
  
"At least he called to ask us to do the spell. He could have taken her away and we never would have known what had happened," Willow said.   
  
"I suppose. Willow, are you sure you're well enough to do this spell?" He asked, knowing that Willow had recently found out that she was pregnant.   
  
"I'll be fine, Giles, I swear," Willow said, as Xander sits in the armchair next to the sofa.   
  
"So, I guess we just wait," Xander said.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
  
  
"Here you go," Spike said, walking back into the bedroom. "Buffy?" Spike said, instantly noticing that the chains that had held her were broken, and she was no longer in the bed. A sharp pain hit Spike's head. Buffy's amused face was the last thing he saw as he crumbled to the floor, unconscious.   
  
"Aww, poor Spikey, looks like your chains didn't hold," Buffy mocked, as she grabbed Spike's coat and slipped it on. "Time to make a visit to dear old Dad," Buffy laughed, as she exited Spikes loft, then made her way out through the club, and back to her father's.   
  
TBC 


	6. Chappy 5 iNewi

Chapter 5   
  
"Bloody hell," Spike cursed, awakening. His hand instantly went to the back of his head, touching the knot that was already forming. Slowly standing, Spike looked around. "Damn it all to hell," he said, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. Quickly dialing the now familiar number, he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a ice pack from the freezer and placing it on the lump on the back of his head as he waited for Willow to pick up.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"I'll get it!" Xander called, running to get the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" He said, picking it up.   
  
"Xander?" Spike's voice came across the line.   
  
"Yeah, Spike, it's me. How's Buffy? Soulful or not?" He asked.   
  
"Not. Bloody bint hit me on the head then escaped. I was sure those chains would have held her," Spike said, taking the ice pack off of his head and throwing it back into the freezer.   
  
"So, you want Willow to do the spell?" Xander asked.   
  
"Bloody hell, yes, I want her to do the spell," Spike growled into the phone.   
  
"All right," Xander said. "Wills!" He yelled into the living room, where she and Giles were sitting, going over the spell to make sure it was just right. Giles stood and walked into the kitchen. "Do the spell," was all Xander said, and then Giles turned and walked back to the living room. "It'll be done soon. Go find her, Spike," Xander said, then hung up.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
As soon as Spike hung up the phone, he grabbed his keys and made his way out of the loft, then out of the club, to the street. He stopped in front of the club and sniffed the air, catching Buffy's sent. Even though he already though he knew where she would go. He wanted to make sure. He turned and made his way down the street towards Hank Summers' home.   
  
"I'm not going to let you kill him, Buffy," he said to himself, earning a few looks from people walking on the street. "No matter how much the prick deserves it," he said, turning down an alley, then jumping the fence at the end of it.   
  
"Well, well, well, boys, look at what we have here," a large scaly demon said.   
  
"I don't have time for this," Spike growled.   
  
"Well, Spike, we suggest you make time," another demon said, stepping out of the shadows.   
  
"I think it's time we teach you about what happens to traitors," a larger demon with horns said, stepping out from behind Spike, grabbing him, and tossing him to the center of the alley.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Hold your horses," Hank grumbled, making his way to the front door and opening it. "Buffy?" Hank said, confused. "Why aren't you at work?" he asked.   
  
"I decided to come home early," Buffy said.   
  
"Well, are you going to come inside, or what?" Hank said, walking away from the door.   
  
"Don't mind if I do," Buffy said softly, walking into the house and taking the same bat she had hit Spike with, and smashing it into the back of her father's head. A sadistic smile crossed her face as she watched him hit the floor, unconscious, just as Spike had. She really didn't want to have to hit Spike, but she had to do it. He wanted her to have her soul. She idly wondered what mayhem they could have caused together. Picking her father up, she took him and set him in one of the chairs in the kitchen, then made her way back to her bedroom. Pulling her chest of weapons out of the corner of her room, she grabbed a long rope. Then, she made her way back to her father.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"I told you I didn't have time for this," he growled, as he snapped the last demon's neck, and dropped it to the ground. He then ran the rest of the way to Hank's house. He may not have liked the prick, but he didn't want to see him dead. Well, on second thought, yes he did, but he didn't want Buffy to be the one to kill him. He was almost to Hank's when a scream stopped him. "Bloody fucking hell," he cursed. "If this keeps up, I'll never make it there in time," he said to himself. Running to where he had heard the scream come from, he found a fledgling vamp about to make a midnight snack of a young girl. He grabbed his stake from his pocket and dusted the vamp with no problem.   
  
"Run home now," he said to the girl.   
  
"Thank you," she said, fear radiating from her, and then ran home. At least, Spike hoped she had gone home. He didn't have time to follow to make sure she made it somewhere safe. Turning, he ran to Hank's, this time vowing he wouldn't stop, not until he made it to the house and got Buffy away from Hank. He could only imagine the things Buffy would do to him because of all the shit he had put her through for the past year and a half. Hell, he could think of a few things that he wouldn't mind doing to Hank himself.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Hank groaned as he came awake, a piercing pain in the back of his head as he opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again, fighting the nauseating feeling coming over him.   
  
"Good, you're awake," Buffy's chipper voice said.   
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Hank asked, opening his eyes. "What the hell? Buffy, what the hell's going on?" he demanded again, noticing that he was tied to one of the kitchen chairs, and that there was a array of various knives and other sharp, and some blunt, objects scattered on the kitchen table.   
  
"Well, Daddy, if you must know, I was planning on torturing you for a few hours before I killed you," Buffy said, picking up one of the knives and running her fingers over the blade, lightly slicing into her skin, testing the sharpness of the blade.   
  
"Buffy, sweetie, untie me now," Hank said, trying to keep the fear inside him from creeping into his voice.   
  
"No, Dad, I don't think I will," Buffy said, anger running through her veins.   
  
"Buffy, I'm your father. You don't want to do this, sweetheart," Hank said, sugar coating his words.   
  
"Some father you are," Buffy said bitterly.   
  
"I did the best I could. I know I messed up." Hank's head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging from the force of Buffy's strike.   
  
"Shut up," she growled dangerously, her demon face flashing for just a second.   
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled, running in the front door of Hank's house.   
  
"Damn," Buffy sighed, and put the knife in her hand back down on the table. "I'll be back, Daddy," she said cheerfully, and left the kitchen.   
  
"I knew I should have chained you up," Buffy said, seeing Spike.   
  
"And I should have used stronger chains to hold you down," Spike said. "Come on, pet, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, you're coming back with me," Spike said.   
  
"That's funny, Spike, I almost believe you," she said, not a trace of laughter in her voice.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you, pet," Spike said, advancing on her. Buffy rushed at him quickly, hitting him with all the force she had. It didn't even phase him. "Doesn't mean I won't," he said, before he hit her, sending her flying into a nearby wall. The wall cracked upon impact.   
  
"Bastard," Buffy said, getting up slowly, the force of the blow slowing her.   
  
"Buffy, Spike, what the hell's going on?" Dawn asked, walking in through the front door, sensing the tension, and noticing the dent in the wall where Buffy had flown into it.   
  
"Dawn, pet, go find your father. Then, you to go into one of the bedrooms until I come and get you," Spike said, keeping his eyes on Buffy the whole time. Dawn nodded and headed back to the kitchen to look for her father.   
  
"No!" Buffy yelled, and tried to grab Dawn, but Spike stopped her, and pushed her back. Buffy lunged at Spike again, but stopped short, pain rushing through her. She dropped to her knees, tears stinging her eyes. "Oh God," she gasped.   
  
"Buffy? Pet?" Spike asked, dropping to the ground next to her.   
  
"Spike? What happened? Everything's so confusing," she asked. Suddenly, everything that had happened in the past few hours came rushing back to her. "Oh God," she gasped.   
  
"Shh, pet, it's fine," Spike said, hugging her.   
  
"Oh God, what did I do?" she asked, her arms wrapping around Spike.   
  
"Nothing, pet, you didn't do anything." At least, he hoped she hadn't. "Come on, pet," Spike said, standing, and helping Buffy to stand as well. He took her over and set her down on the sofa. "Stay here while I get Dawn. Then you and I are leaving, okay?" Spike asked.   
  
"Okay, but what about my father?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He isn't going to have any problems with you and Dawn coming with me," Spike said, as he made his way to the kitchen, where he had seen Dawn go.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
A few hours later, Buffy sat in Spike's loft, on his sofa. He sat right beside her, and Dawn's head was in her lap.   
  
"Things are going to be okay now? Right?" Buffy asked Spike quietly, guilt slamming into her for what she had almost done, while softly stroking Dawn's hair.   
  
"They should be," Spike said. "Have you thought anymore about going back to Sunnydale?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, and I think we should. Just as long as my dad doesn't interfere," Buffy said, feeling guilty for what she had done to her father, but still wanting to be away from him.   
  
"Don't worry about that. Me and him had a nice talk. He won't be bothering us anymore," Spike said, kissing the top of Buffy's head. "I love you, Buffy," Spike said softly, the guilt he felt earlier still hounding him.   
  
"I love you too, Spike," Buffy said, resting her head on his shoulder. Dawn smiled at the words of love that passed between the two vampires. Closing her eyes, she fell into a peaceful slumber.   
  
TBC 


End file.
